


失恋七百二十三天

by auretrxxis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auretrxxis/pseuds/auretrxxis
Summary: 当纯情富二代一周内被骗炮两次后
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 15





	失恋七百二十三天

/01

对于与李帝努再次见面这件事，黄仁俊是有心理准备的，他不止一次想象过他和李帝努重逢的场景，平静体面的话很好，剑拔弩张他也接受。

他设想过很多可能，但绝对不是眼前这样的。

此刻李帝努就站在视线可及的不远处，剪裁合身的高定西装把他的身形衬得格外俊美颀长，手中举着一支高脚杯，众星拱月地被大家围在中间，没有表情的脸显出一点不合世故的疏离。

那张脸和记忆里的模样如出一辙，却让黄仁俊感到陌生。他印象里的李帝努是永远都穿着卫衣和板鞋，连在人多的地方自我介绍都会觉得难为情的小孩子，会羞赧着笑出弯弯的下垂眼，藏不住光的眼神总是不自知地追随着他，像一只单纯无害的小狗。

“您好您好，小李总，这是我们品牌部从分公司新调来的主管，黄仁俊。”

被部门经理拉着一起上前时黄仁俊还没有完全反应过来，愣愣地跟着鞠躬问好，李帝努面色如常地点了点头与他握手，手心相贴时干燥而温热的触感只短暂停留了一瞬便消逝。

随后便与经理攀谈了起来，没再施舍给黄仁俊一个眼神，仿佛他并不存在。

黄仁俊站在一旁出神地盯着李帝努看，像是看不够似的，一遍又一遍地用目光在脑海里将李帝努完整地描绘出来，最后停留在了那只不久前曾与他交握的手上。

黄仁俊曾经说过很喜欢李帝努的手，骨节分明，手掌宽大而结实有力，连手背上浮起的青筋都显示着强势而迷人的男性特征。

彼时他们都未着寸缕地躺在床上，以一种非常亲密的姿势抱在一起，李帝努乖乖地被他抓着手去摸手背上的青筋，不知道是因为痒还是别的什么，眯着眼睛“呵呵呵”地发出很傻的笑声，然后开口追问他：“是吗？我很迷人吗？”

李帝努没有听到回答，没来得及说出口的话语尽数被揉碎在缠绵悱恻的亲吻厮磨里。

黄仁俊的视线逐渐上移，看见李帝努的腕上还戴着那块他20岁生日时从爸爸那里收到的机械手表，表盘在灯光的折射下泛出一点冰冷的光，与黑色猫眼石的袖扣格外相衬。

目光一滞，他忽然感到空气极速变得稀薄起来，几乎要让他喘不过气。

找了个借口匆匆离场，黄仁俊一个人走到了会场的外面吹冷风。N城昼夜温差很大，他被入夜后的风吹得止不住地发抖，却仍然觉得大脑发热。

不知道在外头站了多久，直到陆续开始有人从里面三三两两地走出来，想着里面大概差不多要结束了，便决定回去跟经理打声招呼就离开，却在门口撞见了往外走的李帝努。

李帝努自然也看见了黄仁俊，视线相对时却像看见一个没有瓜葛的陌生人，目不斜视地从他身旁经过。

“李帝努。”

身体比大脑先一步动作，黄仁俊伸手抓住了李帝努的手臂，却在迎上对方皱着眉头望过来的眼神时露了怯，说出口的话像打了结：“好久不见……我、我很——”

“算了吧。”李帝努打断了他，垂下眼拉开他的手，声线沉而稳，却没有什么温度，“黄仁俊，我不会再被你耍第二次了。”

猝不及防地被扯开，黄仁俊愣了一下，手心虚无地握起又松开，看着李帝努转过身准备离开的背影，提高了声调。

“……袖扣。”

黄仁俊的眼底像落满了星光的湖面，被今夜的月光映得很亮，他定定地看着李帝努，声音里有微不可察的颤抖。

“分手后，还会留着前男友送的袖扣吗？”

/02

黄仁俊到现在还记得他和李帝努的第一次见面，在公司的电梯间，黄仁俊在午休时间下楼吃完饭回来，有个学生模样的大男生很拘谨地站在他旁边。

穿着一件很明亮的绿色连帽卫衣，背了个黑色的大斜挎包，抓着书包带和周围西装革履的人群站在一起，显得格格不入。

黄仁俊注意到他的不安，觉得有些好笑，主动凑过去和他搭话：“你是来面试的？看样子还是大学生吧，实习生？”

对方似乎没反应过来黄仁俊是在跟自己说话，呆呆地“啊”了一声，然后点点头：“哦，是啊……”

弱小、无助又可怜，就跟自己刚毕业时一模一样。黄仁俊同理心泛滥，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀安慰道：“没事，职场新人会紧张很正常。”

那人“嗯”了一声，向他投来一个感激的眼神，放松了许多。

电梯到达时，男孩动身走出电梯门前咬着唇犹犹豫豫地转过头瞥了黄仁俊一眼，心下在纠结什么的样子。

黄仁俊了然地笑笑，主动向他挥了挥手，他面上的表情便一下子亮了起来，很高兴地也冲黄仁俊小弧度地挥了挥手道别，才转身向前走去。

当时的黄仁俊只把这个偶遇当做一个可爱的插曲，并没有把它放在心上。

直到几个小时后顶头上司领着李帝努走到自己面前，并向他介绍这是某位董事的小儿子时，黄仁俊才突然深刻地感受到了这个世界的荒谬性。

男孩的眉目间还难掩青涩，眼角一舒露出个很讨巧的笑，声线低沉却柔软：“仁俊前辈好，叫我小李就可以。”

二十岁的李帝努英俊挺拔，出身优越，是被家族寄予了美好期许的小儿子，是世界名校的准毕业生，是连命运都更偏袒他几分的上帝宠儿，前路注定平坦而光明。

他被富裕而美满的家庭教养得很好，在爱意和赞美的浇灌下长大，这个世界上所有的阴暗似乎都离他很远，纯白无忧，温柔宽容，没有人会不喜欢他。

即便如此，在面对外面的世界时也难免怯怯，而黄仁俊则是他走出世界时接触到的第一个人，作为前辈，作为老师，雏鸟情结和懵懂的崇拜交织在一起，日复一日地变为模糊的爱恋。

总是偷偷飘过来又躲闪的目光，不自觉地扬起又着急忙慌地压下的嘴角，黄仁俊只觉得可爱，默契地不去揭穿，却也会在他很认真地纠正自己“不要这样说，在我心中，仁俊前辈很厉害。”的时候，一颗心晃晃悠悠地飘起来，轻得像一支浮在空中的羽毛，一圈一圈地打转。

/03

太过依赖黄仁俊，李帝努几乎变成了黄仁俊的小尾巴，连聚餐时也亦步亦趋地跟在黄仁俊身后，不安地小声问他不喝酒也可以吗。

几个月的实习生活期间，做什么事情前先过问黄仁俊已经变成了李帝努下意识的习惯，得到了对方的点头认同后，才松了口气开开心心地给自己面前的杯子倒满了可乐。

黄仁俊见他这幅小孩模样，心底升起了一股前辈的保护欲，对他说：“你低头吃东西就好了，等会儿吃饱了想走就跟我说一声。”

饭桌上领导级别的几乎都清楚李帝努的身份，自然也不会再去劝他的酒，一顿饭下来李帝努竟然真的就只是贴在黄仁俊身旁埋头吃饭，交流对象仅限于碗里的炒豆子和黄仁俊，旁边隔壁部门的小姑娘们观察了一整晚，愣是没找到机会来搭讪。

聚餐续到第二摊的时候，黄仁俊借着去便利店买咖啡的理由，带着李帝努偷偷脱离了队伍。

李帝努像是做成了一件天大的坏事，捏着咖啡跟在黄仁俊身后，面上是掩不住的兴奋：“仁俊前辈，下一步应该做什么？我送你回家好吗？”

见他这副模样，已经话到嘴边的“各回各家”又被黄仁俊咽回了肚子里，点了点头答应。他家就在附近不远的地方，俩人和着深秋的晚风，氛围很好地聊着天，很快就走到了家楼下。

和李帝努挥手道别后，黄仁俊转身走进楼道里，只是刚走到一半，身后又传来了李帝努的声音。

“仁俊前辈。”

以为他还有什么事情要说，黄仁俊转过头去看他，秀气的眉疑惑地抬起来，但李帝努只是在对上他的视线时轻轻地笑了出来，好似今夜温柔的晚风。

“明天见。”

他说明天见，小心翼翼的，满怀期冀的。

黄仁俊今天晚上喝了一点酒，刚刚好是让他有些头脑发热又不至于失去神智的状态，李帝努就站在他几步距离的不远处，一双眼睛很专注地只看着他。

对上他的眼睛时，黄仁俊心底忽然涌起一点荒谬又微妙的感觉来——

这可是李帝努，他老板的儿子。

头脑发热的黄仁俊又折回到了李帝努身边，扯着他卫衣的领子靠近自己，视线直白地撞进了李帝努的眼。

“做过爱吗？”

李帝努仿佛没听懂他的话，很呆地眨了眨眼，整个人像被定在了原地。

头顶暖橘色的楼道灯昏暗地照下来，黄仁俊的睫毛在脸上洒下一片阴影，这一刻好静谧，静得李帝努可以清晰地感觉到胸口的鼓噪轰鸣。

双唇相贴的前一秒，他听见黄仁俊气息很轻地吐出两个字。

“亲我。”

/04

黄仁俊被李帝努抱着撞在了门上时忍不住“嘶”了一声，李帝努像一只饿急了的小狗，很热情地去舔他的唇，柔软的舌头钻进他嘴里搅动，勾着黄仁俊的舌尖吮吸出色情的水声。

他的手从黄仁俊衣服的下摆钻了进去，不得章法地揉捏着那一只手就握得过来的纤细腰身，用力得几乎要在上面留下指印。

黄仁俊被亲得大脑缺氧，头皮发麻，费了一些力气才挣脱开李帝努急切的攻势，喘着气指挥他抱着自己到床上去。

李帝努一把托着他的屁股将他抱了起来，几步就走到了床边，把他扔进了柔软的床褥间，褪下黄仁俊的衣服后，双臂一抬就把卫衣脱了下来，连裤子都来不及脱又热热乎乎地凑过来亲黄仁俊，从眼角舔到脸颊，留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹。

亲着亲着忽然想起什么似的，含糊地开口道：“怎么办，没有套，也没有润滑，不行、这样不行，前辈，怎么办……”

嘴上这样说着，早已硬挺的下身却隔着牛仔裤一下又一下地撞在黄仁俊光裸的臀上，从鼻腔里冒出几声低低的闷哼，听起来委屈极了。

黄仁俊双腿勾着李帝努的腰，抖着手指去拉他的裤链，呼吸间的热气尽数喷在了他的耳廓里：“直接射进来，我又不会怀孕…”

李帝努听到这话只觉得他全身的血液都向上逆流，耳朵像灼烧似的发烫，耳边近乎失聪一般嗡嗡作响。

黄仁俊从床头柜里摸出了一支护手霜当作润滑，李帝努在指尖挤了满满的乳白色膏体，曲着手指探进后庭草草地扩张了几下，就急吼吼地提着枪往里挤。

只是才刚往里挤进了一个头黄仁俊就痛得哀叫出来，穴口用力收缩着，抗拒他的进入，李帝努被夹得满头是汗，指尖安抚似的上下摩挲着他的皮肤，顺势往下抓住他的臀瓣揉捏着，向两边掰得更开，硬着头皮将整个柱身一下捅了进去。

黄仁俊疼得直抽气，下身像被劈成了两半，泪花都冒了出来，一边伸手拍打着李帝努的手臂一边哑着声音骂李帝努的烂床技。

李帝努急得快要哭了，低下头吻去他的眼角连声说“对不起”，下身却一下接着一下凶狠地在他体内进出着，一点也没有要停的意思。

硕大的阴茎在抽出时将深红色的穴肉也翻了出来，又不留情地整根没入，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在黄仁俊的屁股上，泛起一波波柔软的臀浪。

在啪啪的击打声中和逐渐变得粘稠的空气里，黄仁俊化成一滩旖旎的春水，发出的呻吟变了调，包容着刚上船的新人水手不知轻重的冲撞。

痛感在机械的抽插动作之中逐渐变得麻木，酥麻的痒像一股电流，从黄仁俊的尾椎处流向大脑，他爽得脚趾蜷缩，不自觉地抬起腰身迎合着李帝努的动作节奏，后穴一收缩激得李帝努差点缴械，深呼吸了几个回合，费了很大力气才堪堪忍住射精的欲望。

但他没能坚持太久，龟头快速在黄仁俊内壁上胡乱地顶撞了数十下，便精关失守，稠腻的液体喷出时李帝努很恶劣地用力往里顶了一下，试图把自己的精液留在黄仁俊体内的最深处。

感觉到李帝努的精液全数射进了自己体内时，黄仁俊透过自己被眼泪浸得模糊的视线，看见自己身上那人全身上下都泛着粉红色的情潮，高潮过后的脸上露出失神的茫然，忍不住伸手搂紧了他的背，心口被一种扭曲的满足感占满。

此时此刻，面前这个人正完完全全被他挟持着最脆弱的部分，鲁莽地在他身上冲撞，为他意乱情迷。

/05

计划外的亲密就像被误触的开关，“啪”地一声，便将秘而不宣的感情亮堂地铺陈开来。

李帝努的工位就在黄仁俊的正对面，黄仁俊每次在工作的间隙中抬头，总能看到李帝努目光灼灼地盯着他看，被他发现时也不再会慌里慌张地移开视线。

他被盯得不自在，挑了挑眉用口型问怎么了，那人却只是笑眯眯地摇了摇头，然后做出斗鸡眼，很白痴地逗他笑。

无聊。

黄仁俊在心里默默腹诽，但还是每次都会被逗笑，故作严肃地板起脸瞪他一眼，噼里啪啦地打着键盘给李帝努发消息，让他上班专心点。

李帝努的消息回得很快：对不起(.◜◡◝ ) 

只是过了没几分钟，又有一只手偷偷摸摸地伸过来抓黄仁俊的衣袖，黄仁俊盯着对话框里那个跟他本人如出一辙的表情，哪里看得出半点悔改的意思，分明就是得了便宜还卖乖的撒娇。

上班频繁被骚扰的后果就是到了下班时间工作还没做完，实习生倒是不用加班，李帝努就安安静静地坐在黄仁俊身边玩游戏，陪着他一起加班。

出公司时天已经黑了，黄仁俊在回家的地铁上累得靠着李帝努睡了过去，醒来时还有些恍惚，迷迷糊糊地问李帝努到哪一站了。

李帝努很小心地扶着黄仁俊的脑袋，抬头去看站点：“还有两站就到了。”

黄仁俊“嗯”了一声又闭上了眼睛：“明天是星期六吗？”

“嗯，仁俊前辈可以好好休息一下了。”

李帝努话音刚落，就感觉到黄仁俊的脸颊很轻地在自己的肩膀上蹭了蹭，像蝴蝶，像小猫，像一切美好又易碎的东西，此刻他格外感觉到自己的笨拙，身体不由自主地开始变僵硬，而下一秒，对方说出的话更加让他精神错乱。

“要去你家吗？”

不行了，要死了。

李帝努看着黄仁俊全身赤裸地躺在自己的床上，光滑的皮肤在床头灯的映照下折射出蜜色的细腻质感，漂亮得像一个精心准备的礼物，敞开双腿时为他打开了成人的大门。

而他是迫不及待想要拆开礼物的人，手握着一把象征着羞耻和情欲的钥匙，严丝合缝地将它插进了锁孔。

第二天早晨黄仁俊醒来时，一睁眼就感觉到李帝努毛茸茸的脑袋很乖地倚在他胸口，抓着他的手翻来覆去地看，好奇地捏捏他的指尖，又摸摸他手背上的胎记。

发现黄仁俊醒了，李帝努撑起身子粘粘乎乎地来亲他的嘴角，开口的声线还带着点刚睡醒的沙哑：“早上好，公主。”

黄仁俊没注意听他说了什么，眯着眼睛去推他的脑袋，话语间不自知地带上了一点颐指气使的骄纵：“我饿了。”

他的衣服昨晚不知道被丢到哪个角落去了，于是霸占了李帝努的上衣，李帝努只好套了运动裤下床，裤头松松垮垮地卡在胯间，露出了一点线条漂亮的人鱼线。

李帝努的卫衣堆在黄仁俊身上又宽又大，他捏着吐司和牛奶窝在沙发上，瞥见沙发角落里放着一把吉他。

“想听吗？”顺着黄仁俊的目光，李帝努也看见了那把吉他，拿起来随手拨了一把弦，清了清嗓子，面上浮起一丝赧色，“很久没弹了。”

和弦磕磕绊绊地弹了几遍才变得顺畅，李帝努垂下眼，随着伴奏轻声唱了出来。

“大雨来临时我会成为你的雨伞，黑暗里我会成为你的灯塔……”*

窗外天光大亮，阳光在李帝努的周身镀上了一层浅金色的边，黄仁俊逆着光看得不真切，只觉得李帝努望向他时，眼睛里有什么东西亮得渗人。

他的心失速地跳动起来，一声又一声回响在空荡荡的胸膛里。

*歌词出自Sam Kim - Your Song

/06

俩人在李帝努家过了一个粘粘乎乎又荒淫无度的周末，直到周日下午，李帝努才不甘心地放第二天要早起上班的黄仁俊回家。

送黄仁俊进了地铁站，等待地铁的过程中，李帝努站在他身边，双手插兜目视前方，开口的声线有一点紧张：“咳，那我现在，算是你的男朋友了吗？”

黄仁俊抬眼去看他，正好抓住他偷瞟过来又慌乱移开的目光，耳朵尖在等待回答的时间里迅速地变红。

被冰凉的指尖碰到耳朵时，李帝努抖了一下，随即黄仁俊带着笑意的脸就出现在视线里。

“你这个年纪的男孩，真的知道什么是爱吗？”

明明没差几岁，还是被当做小孩子了。李帝努面上不高兴地撇了撇嘴，却还是乖乖地让黄仁俊玩自己的耳朵，小声争辩道：“当然，我会很爱你的。你也爱我吗？”

黄仁俊微笑地看着他，目光却像是透过面前这人落在很遥远的地方，直到对方提醒他地铁来了，才如梦初醒地回过神来，用力揉了揉手里软乎乎的耳朵，又在对方脸颊落下一个吻。

“笨小狗，明天见。”

地铁门在自己眼前关上，李帝努捂着脸看黄仁俊隔着门冲自己挥手，脸红得能滴血。

这、这还在公共场合呢……就这么喜欢他吗！

他转身逃似的快步走出了地铁站，心里却有一只刚出笼的小狗在快乐地撒欢。

李帝努二十年的人生像一部被提前写好剧本的无趣电影，家族的光环和优越的天资让他一路顺风顺水地长大，他活在周围人仰望的眼光里，或真或假的恭维里，一半迟钝一半麻木。

父母和姐姐将他保护得太好，隔着温室的玻璃罩看这个世界时始终是隔雾看花，便愈发渴望一些计划外的变故。

喜欢上黄仁俊，并成为黄仁俊的男朋友，大概可以算得上李帝努迄今为止的人生里最叛逆的事。

从那天晚上黄仁俊忽然吻他开始，一切都好像被按了加速键，他被突如其来的幸福感敲昏了头脑，超负荷的大脑很费劲地思考着，黄仁俊为什么要亲他呢，他也爱他吗。

幸福来得太快，又太猛烈，快乐得不真实。

每一次进入黄仁俊时，李帝努其实都很想把这句话问出口，但对方躺在他身下，像春天里一只被欺负狠了的猫咪，从喉咙里发出似痛苦又似欢愉的呻吟，抓红了他的背又向他讨吻。

于是李帝努什么也没有说，只是俯下身去亲吻那朵湿漉漉的玫瑰花。他想，没得到答案大概也不那么重要了吧，他想在黄仁俊面前做一个又酷又可靠的大人。

但是在喜欢的人面前做一个成熟稳重的大人好难，李帝努看到黄仁俊就想微笑，走在他身边就想拉他的手，拥抱他时就想一遍又一遍地说好爱你。

如果姐姐看到一定会大惊小怪地问他被外星人吃掉脑子了吗，连他自己都忍不住懊恼他实在是太像一个傻瓜了，但是黄仁俊好像从来不在意他的傻气，只会温柔地揉揉他的头顶。

黄仁俊为什么喜欢他呢？他太年轻，太笨，不够成熟，什么都不会，什么都没有，唯一够看的只有一个不那么平凡的家庭背景。

周末回家跟家人一起吃饭时，李帝努装作不经意地向父亲提起公司里有位教了他很多能力也很强的前辈，悄悄地吹起了耳旁风。

虽然这样利用家里的关系好像不太正当，但是李帝努顾不上这么多，他只想对黄仁俊加倍地好，掏空他全身上下的每一个口袋去讨黄仁俊的欢心。

/07

黄仁俊很早就向公司递了辞呈，只是当时手上的项目还没结束，后来又要带李帝努，离职的日子一推再推，却先等到了晋升的通知。

经理对他的态度一下转变了许多，亲热地说要给他办个升迁宴祝贺他升职，言语间隐晦地透露出了真相：黄仁俊的辞呈还没来得及往上递，最顶头的管理层就表明了提携他的意愿。

他一个再普通不过的小员工，哪里值得高层大动干戈，黄仁俊不用想就知道肯定与李帝努有关。

李帝努站在办公室门口眼巴巴地等他，一见到他出来就笑眯眯地鼓掌，嘴里小声念着祝贺仁俊升职加薪走上人生巅峰。

黄仁俊伸手去捏他的脸，没好气地问他：“是你吧？”

李帝努很乖地被他捏着脸颊肉，像只棉花糖做的白色小狗，什么也没说，只是软绵绵地笑。

黄仁俊对他这个样子没辙，叹了口气，松开了手去揉那人被捏红了的脸颊，手指在他的下巴上很轻地挠了两下：“……谢谢你。”

李帝努对这种表示亲昵的动作非常受用，特意伸出下巴接受了黄仁俊的示好。

说是要给黄仁俊举办升迁宴，其实不过是找个由头聚餐，只是这回黄仁俊多少算个主角，来敬酒碰杯的不好推拒，只能硬着头皮一杯接着一杯地喝。

黄仁俊的酒量不算好，喝到最后忍不住去厕所吐了一回才算完，散桌时头晕得站都站不直，李帝努要来背他回去时，非要缠着人撒娇要亲亲。

少年的体量还略显单薄，背却又硬又结实，黄仁俊被咯得难受，忍不住小声嘟囔道：“肚子难受……”

李帝努一边托着黄仁俊的屁股往上抱了抱，一边开口教训他：“胃不好还喝那么多酒。”

黄仁俊趴在李帝努的背上，拂过脸的风吹得好舒服，他的意识已经有点模糊，打了个哈欠，开口时的声音细细绵绵：“你怎么知道……”

李帝努没接话，过了好久，久到他耳旁的呼吸声已经渐渐变得规律平缓，才小声地开口，喃喃地像是自言自语：“因为喜欢你啊……”

“真的，好喜欢你，每天都想见到你，想一直和你在一起，想快点长大，想……和你结婚。”

李帝努的声音顿了顿，然后低低地笑了出来：“啊，好像傻瓜一样。”

他慢慢地走在这个空荡荡、黑漆漆的夜里，纯粹无忧到近乎天真，冒着一往直前的少年气，很勇敢地前进。

黄仁俊在黑暗里很缓慢地眨了眨眼，安静地搂紧了李帝努的脖子，心脏酸酸涨涨。

傻子。

/08

立冬后的白昼变得越来越短，黑夜被无限拉长，气温也变得很低，正是适合抱得紧紧地窝在被子里的季节。

李帝努经常以自己的公寓太冷为借口，跑到黄仁俊家跟他一起挤在那张紧巴巴的小床上睡，只是李帝努火气旺，脱了衣服躺进被窝里没一会儿就热得像个小暖炉，到最后每次都变成他给黄仁俊取暖。

他们俩在那张温暖的小床上做爱，接很缠绵的吻，看没有意思的电影，又或者只是抱在一起聊不着边际的天。

聊到工作的话不可避免地就要被前辈教导几句，被黄仁俊数落完的李帝努可怜兮兮地捂着眼睛装哭，明知他是装的，黄仁俊还是会心软，别扭地哄他安静点明天早餐做炸酱拉面给你吃啦。

黄仁俊在厨艺方面其实也就是个半吊子，但是李帝努每次都吃得很香，明明忘记放油还能闭眼夸他做得比他们家阿姨做得还好吃。

“少来。”黄仁俊挑着眉轻飘飘地睨他一眼，半嗔半怪，没什么威慑力。

李帝努有时候会带他们家阿姨做的粥来公司给黄仁俊喝，微烫的红枣糯米粥被熬得很软稠，糅合了红枣的清甜和糯米的香气，熨帖地安抚了黄仁俊难伺候的胃。

日子变得顺利的时候，时间好像就会过得特别快，转眼间冬天已经过去了大半，回过神来时，黄仁俊已经认认真真跟李帝努谈了好久的恋爱。

这几个月下来已经足够黄仁俊列出一个关于李帝努的一百零一个TMI，比如李帝努家阿姨做饭的手艺很好，比如李帝努盲选电影的运气真的很烂，又比如，人陷入爱情后好像真的会变迷信。

李帝努邀他一起去过天灯节时黄仁俊有些失笑，这家伙到底是什么时候开始对这些封建迷信抱有如此诚挚的敬畏之心的。

尽管如此，他还是答应了，理由是李帝努一直到床上都还在念叨这件事，做完爱凑过来亲他时嘴里哼哼唧唧的竟然是“仁俊，一起去放天灯嘛……”。

/09

直到天灯节这一天，黄仁俊才发现原来这个世界上跟李帝努一样迷信的人有那么多。

街上到处都挤满了人，他们俩排了好久的队才买到天灯，往灯上写愿望的时候，李帝努一边写一边直皱眉：“只能写一个吗？好难…”

背后的夜空飞起无数的天灯，身旁的湖面上也漂着小小的河灯，李帝努的面孔被映上一层暖橘色的柔柔光辉，很温柔地虔诚着。

让黄仁俊忍不住去想，他会许什么愿望呢，他的愿望里会有自己吗？

放完天灯回家的路上，李帝努心情很好，牵着黄仁俊的手晃来晃去，装作不好奇地问黄仁俊写了什么愿望。

“作为交换，我先说我的，我希望仁俊可以顺利请到假，跟我一起去美国。”

李帝努的实习期马上就要结束了，他计划得很好，黄仁俊可以和他一起去美国，参加完他的毕业典礼，然后他可以租一辆小车载着黄仁俊逛遍整座城，又或者只是在他租的房子里磨过一个荒淫无度的美好假期，总之只要是和黄仁俊在一起都很好。

等他再次回来时，就能够以正式员工的身份，堂堂正正地站在黄仁俊的身边。

李帝努自顾自絮絮叨叨地说了一堆，才发现黄仁俊一直没有说话，他有些不解，本能地察觉到此时诡异的静默，然后黄仁俊松开了跟他交握着的手。

“你不是想知道我写了什么愿望吗。”黄仁俊垂下眼看着地板，半晌，深深地吸了一口气，低声道，“我们分手吧。”

李帝努愣了一下，半天都没有反应过来，笑了笑想去抓黄仁俊的手，语无伦次的话语却暴露了他的不安：“你说什么…不想去美国的话就算了我也知道请假很难，我、我一个人去参加完毕业典礼就快快回来嘛……”

黄仁俊侧身避开了李帝努伸来的手，像是不耐，又像是很累了：“难道你真的想回来再从最底层做起吗？你是李家人，总要回到你该去的地方，现实一点好不好，李帝努。”

终于意识到他是认真的，李帝努红着眼圈死死地盯着黄仁俊，身体绷得很紧，一字一句都像是从嘴里艰难地挤出来的：“我姓李就一定要按照他们给我规划好的路走吗？我只想和你在一起，等我长大了不用再靠着李家，只要你再等等我、再等等我……

他的声音低哑难听，像有沙子哽在喉咙里，不断起伏的胸腔显示着他此刻绝望的愤怒。

“……黄仁俊，你要抛弃我了吗？再等我一下都不行吗，你怎么那么坏啊？怎么能随随便便地说分手，我绝对不同意……太坏了黄仁俊……”

李帝努不会说难听的话，翻来覆去都是那几句，眼圈却越来越红，他看见黄仁俊沉默地接受着他的控诉，好像什么都不能留住他，这样的平静让他更加恐慌。

慌忙之中他伸出手臂紧紧地抱住了黄仁俊，用力得连他自己都觉得痛，从相贴的胸口到交缠的手臂，没有一个地方不痛，痛得他连呼吸都觉得艰难，发出的声音嘶哑而破碎：“对不起，仁俊，对不起，我做错了什么都可以改，我会听话，做你的狗狗，你不要扔掉我好不好？”

黄仁俊感觉到肩膀上有温热的濡湿，李帝努把脸埋在了他的颈窝里，很努力地隐藏着自己的呜咽，小声地问他：“求求你，求求你，好不好？”

他张开嘴想说话，却发现自己喉咙像被什么堵着发不出声音，风还没停，黄仁俊感觉到自己的脸颊上有冰凉的湿意。

原来李帝努觉得痛的时候，他也会痛。

/10

如果时光可以倒流，黄仁俊不会再在那天晚上冲动地去吻李帝努。

那一场性爱对他来说比起情感的亲密交流更像是肉体的宣泄，只是偏偏李帝努成为了那个被他选中的倒霉蛋，又一厢情愿地认定这是爱，把他当做全世界最名贵的宝物，珍重地捧着，细心地爱护着。

被爱、被珍惜的感觉很好，但是黄仁俊却没有办法回应他的爱。

他比谁都明白，少年人的感情热烈纯粹，收回时也更加不留余地的残忍。

交往五年的前男友在分手两周后就寄来结婚请柬时，黄仁俊愣愣地盯着纸上的名字出神，只觉得身体里有什么东西被一下刺破，那时他才终于看清，原来无论如何天高海深，到最后只一句“年少无知”便可轻描淡写地揭过。

他已经狠狠碎过一次，便没有勇气再迷信完整。

何况他与李帝努从一开始就不是一个世界的人，反正小王子结束了这一段奇遇总要回到他的星球，黄仁俊是个很贪心的胆小鬼，即便是很短暂地被爱驯养，他也觉得很好。

那之后他很久没有再失眠，李帝努的手臂是让他安睡的枕头；跟了他好多年的胃病被李帝努当作天大的病痛，他也变得娇贵，一点病痛都委屈得不行；一起看很幼稚的动画片流眼泪的时候，李帝努这个眼眶沙漠会一边慌乱地给他擦眼泪，一边轻声哄他“俊俊不哭”。

他终于发觉是李帝努拯救了他的人生，然而欢愉总是伴随着更大的痛楚，爱的反面是遗憾。

真心的分量太沉重，李帝努的哀求和眼泪像一把钝刀在他心上反复地磨，李帝努的痛苦和悲伤成倍地在他的身上兑现，黄仁俊丢盔弃甲，狼狈地成为他的俘虏。

他站了很久，终于放弃似的伸手回抱住了李帝努。感觉到了他的动作，李帝努身体僵了一下，然后吸了吸鼻子笑了出来，将他抱得更紧，很依赖地蹭了蹭他的脖颈，语气里满是欢喜：“仁俊，你真好……”

黄仁俊抱着他，只觉得眼眶酸涩。

和好后李帝努才后知后觉地对自己哭鼻子的事情难为情起来，黄仁俊给李帝努擦眼泪擦完了一整包纸，又把哭得累了的李帝努带回了家过夜。

他洗完澡就往被窝里钻，满身潮气地将黄仁俊钳在怀里，像是怕他溜走似的，压着他很凶狠地亲他的嘴，舌头在黄仁俊的唇齿间霸道地攻城略池。

黄仁俊被亲得舌根发麻，喘着气想推开李帝努，却被他抓着腿根猛地往自己身上一拉，屁股就贴上一个滚烫又硬挺的玩意儿，吓得他瞬间噤声了。

李帝努的眼角还飘着一点粉，微蹙着眉头看起来柔柔弱弱又可怜兮兮的，动作却一点也不留情面，一下又一下地往黄仁俊的体内撞，昏暗的房间里只听得见淫糜的拍打声和此起彼伏的喘息。

他低下头去吻黄仁俊的颈侧，牙齿咬着他的耳垂轻轻地磨：“仁俊，俊俊，宝贝……你搬过来和我一起住吧……”

黄仁俊被他顶得上下晃动，一双眼睛看向他时泪光盈盈的，上气不接下气地应着：“啊…哈……为什么突然……不、不行，要是被你爸妈撞见怎么办……”

李帝努的脸沉了沉，不高兴地停下了动作，又换上撒娇卖痴的语气：“撞见就撞见，我想让他们知道你是我的男朋友……或者你跟我回家吃饭，不然我会很没有安全感的啊……好不好，嗯？”

那一声上扬的语气词还有一点哭过的鼻音，黄仁俊想到这又心疼又内疚，此刻又被李帝努突然停下来的动作折磨得难受，迷迷瞪瞪地应了下来。

哄到了后半夜，李帝努目的达到后才终于罢休，抱着黄仁俊像抱着一只舒服的枕头，心满意足地沉沉睡去。

黄仁俊的整个人被李帝努紧紧禁锢在怀里，紧得快要喘不过气来，全身上下没有一个地方不累，精神却异常地清醒，睁眼对着天花板盯了半天，愈发觉得他和李帝努之间的关系就像一笔永远算不好的坏账。

他从枕头底下摸出了手机，点开了和李楷灿的对话框。

/11

严格来说，李楷灿是黄仁俊的前同事。李帝努的工位原先是李楷灿的位置，和黄仁俊工位相邻，他们俩性格合拍，又经常被指派一起做项目，一来二去就成了关系亲密的朋友。

俩人平时上班插科打诨，下班偶尔一起吃饭逛街，原以为生活就会这样没有惊喜地日复一日。

直到某天李楷灿突然宣布自己交了个男朋友，从此每天一下班就像只飞上枝头的小麻雀似的，欢快地飞进他男朋友停在公司门口的各色骚包豪车里。

黄仁俊从来没正面见到过李楷灿的男朋友，只知道这位神秘男友似乎很有来头，李楷灿几乎没提起过他男友的个人信息，对于他们俩是怎么认识的也含糊其辞，每次都用同一种说辞搪塞——

“哎呀，总之就是有那种非正常状况啦！”

李楷灿一下班就消失的状况维持了几个月后，竟然直接从公司辞职了。

来办最后的交接手续那天，黄仁俊劝他没必要谈恋爱谈得工作都不要了，李楷灿眨了眨眼，腻着声线装作苦恼的样子：“怎么办黄仁俊，我好像要嫁入豪门开始百无聊赖的贵妇生活了，好烦啊。”

李楷灿辞职后俩人联系的频率低了许多，他忙于成为一只称职的金丝雀，偶尔得了空还是会约黄仁俊一起吃个饭，得知他和李帝努的事情时，李楷灿啧啧称奇：“黄仁俊你居然敢骗你老板儿子的炮，你出息了。”

当时的黄仁俊不以为意：“反正我马上也要辞职了，到时候再分手就好了。”

黄仁俊发消息来时，李楷灿正和自家男友在酒店顶层海景房里吻得难舍难分，衣衫半褪地被抱着压在了床上，就被嗡嗡作响的手机打断了兴致。

“唔……等下，手、手机响了……”

李楷灿艰难地推开了罗渽民，伸手去摸放在床头的手机。

罗渽民箭在弦上忽然被推开，前一秒还春暖花开的表情瞬间垮了下来，眯着眼用舌尖顶了顶右腮，阴沉着脸凑了过去：“最好是真的有急事……”

李楷灿一目十行看完了黄仁俊的消息，也没了做爱的兴致，噼里啪啦地在屏幕上打着字，嘴巴也像个小机关枪似的突突响：“哇，真的，黄仁俊真的疯了吧。‘想试着期待一下未来’是什么意思？没分成手吗？晕，又心软了吗？”

“黄仁俊是谁？你上次说的那个朋友吗。”罗渽民皱着眉头把下巴搭在李楷灿肩膀上，视线懒懒散散地扫着手机屏幕，忽然捕捉到了一个熟悉的名字。

“……李帝努？”

罗渽民怕自己看错了，眨了眨眼把那三个字又念了一遍，声音里忽然透露出一股掩饰不住的兴奋，显得有些神经质：“你提过的那个上完了床就要跟你朋友谈恋爱的脑残富二代就是李帝努？”

李楷灿不知道他为什么突然这么兴奋，有点懵地点了点头，又不详地皱起眉警告道：“喂喂喂，罗渽民，不要发疯。”

罗渽民“哈”地一下笑了出来，双手捧着李楷灿的脸，软乎乎的脸颊肉被他挤得变了形，肉麻的情话信手拈来：“唔啾啾我们圆滚滚的小巧克力球，超级超级爱你哦，来老公亲亲。”

/12

N市本地的上流圈子不算大，富二代们自然而然也就形成了个小圈子，偶尔的社交聚会是结交关系和联络感情的最佳场合。

李帝努和罗渽民自然也在其中，只是两家的企业在商场上算是死对头，连带着俩人也一直互相看不顺眼，虽然常常出现在同一个场合，却一直互相把对方当空气。

李帝努不擅长社交，他的身份也没有必要巴结讨好别人，索性就一个人安安静静地坐在角落里，捧着手机给黄仁俊发消息。

他发了个泪汪汪的小狗表情包过去，隔着屏幕冲对面撒娇。

【聚会好无聊T T想你 想回我们家……】

发完这句话，李帝努看着“我们家”三个字，心情没由来地变得雀跃了起来，忍不住去想象黄仁俊现在一个人在家里干嘛呢？可能又看动画片看到抹眼泪了，或者把他偷偷藏起来的拼图找出来玩了，他回家前要不要拐去西街买他最喜欢的那家香草冰淇淋泡芙呢，或者他上次说很好吃的薄荷糖，啊，家里的安全套好像也快要用完了……

他低着头想七想八，眼睛不自知地弯着，周身都散发出了一点甜蜜的粉红泡泡。

想得太入神，以至于没有察觉到罗渽民一反常态地走到了他身边，周围的吵闹瞬间平息了下来，所有人都噤了声，安静地等待着这个角落会有什么事情即将发生。

罗渽民一伸手搭在了李帝努的肩膀上，做出一副熟稔的模样：“帝努呀，从刚才开始就一直躲在角落里傻笑呢，什么事情这么开心啊？难道是恋爱了吗？”

见李帝努没有理会他的意思，罗渽民勾了勾嘴角，轻飘飘地扔下一颗重型炸弹：“和黄仁俊吗？”

“……你认识仁俊？”李帝努的表情终于有了波动，皱着眉头看向他。

“黄仁俊从来没跟你说过吗？他和我们家小巧克力球是好朋友呢。”罗渽民提高了音量，声音里有股幸灾乐祸的意味，“啊——也是，他常跟小巧克力球抱怨只是睡了两次就被缠上了很烦恼呢……”

就像一颗石子猛地被投进了平静的湖面，周围的环境因为罗渽民的话一下变得嘈杂起来，罗渽民凑近了李帝努，眨着那双漂亮又深情的杏眼，欣赏着李帝努越来越苍白却还要强装镇定的面色。

“但是我们帝努好像还什么都不知道被人耍得团团转呢，好可怜哦。”

/13

李帝努在家门口按了好几次指纹都没解开门锁，门锁的警报声响起时他才发现自己的手抖得厉害。

屋子里传来由远及近的脚步声，门被从里面打开，黄仁俊穿着棉拖站在门边，身后洒下一室暖融融的灯光。

李帝努有些怔愣地盯着这个温暖明亮的房子出神，这样一方小小的空间，是他设想过无数次的，只属于李帝努和黄仁俊的一个小家，装着他对未来全部的期望和希冀。

他想过要跟黄仁俊一起走过很多个十年二十年，即使可能会很难很辛苦，也想着只要两个人在一起的话是不是也能做到呢。

……他甚至想过和黄仁俊结婚。

黄仁俊见他半天不进来，心下奇怪，伸手摸了摸李帝努的脸：“怎么了？你脸色不太好，不舒服吗？”

李帝努闭着眼在黄仁俊的掌心蹭了蹭，伸出手臂抱住了黄仁俊，像是疲惫极了，整个人都压在了黄仁俊身上，过了许久，才低低地出声：“仁俊，你爱我吗？”

就算是假的也好，骗我的也好，只要你说是，我都会相信的。

但黄仁俊只是沉默了几秒钟，不太高明地揭开了话题，侧过头想去看李帝努：“到底怎么了？今天聚会喝酒了吗？”

“……你打算什么时候告诉我真相呢？”

怀抱里的身子僵了一下，他直起身子，盯着黄仁俊怔愣的神情，一字一句地揭开血淋淋的伤口：“你从来就不是因为喜欢我，只是把我消遣的乐趣，宣泄的工具，在离开前玩过就随时可以扔掉的玩具，这件事，我没有知情权吗？”

黄仁俊张了张嘴，只觉得喉咙发紧，即便早已料想到这一天总会到来，在这一刻依然觉得无力：“对不起……”

“一边应付着我一边费尽心思地想着怎么摆脱我真是辛苦了，看着我为你意乱情迷，对你言听计从的样子，够满足你的虚荣心吗？我一厢情愿地坚持着，哭着求你不要离开我的样子，好笑吧？”

“我……”黄仁俊第一次发现原来李帝努说话也可以这么刺耳，他难过地摇了摇头，却说不出否认的话，“我不知道……”

他不知道此刻还有什么话去为自己辩解，更没有勇气去看李帝努的眼睛，只能一遍又一遍地小声说对不起。

李帝努只觉得他和黄仁俊之间拥有的回忆全都变成了闪着光的玻璃碎片，每说一个字就在他身上划下一道血淋淋的伤口，让他更痛一点：“……黄仁俊，我真的很讨厌你。”

讨厌那双曾经满满地装着他的模样的眼，讨厌趴在他耳边时呼出的轻而浅的鼻息，讨厌那张被他吻过无数次的，说了很多痴情话和空口诺言的嘴唇，但可笑的是，直到这一刻他都说不出恨这个字眼。

他全身的血液都在往上流，太阳穴突突地跳着，眼眶发热发胀，眼前的画面开始变得扭曲模糊，他不想在黄仁俊面前做流眼泪这么懦弱的事情，几乎用尽了全身的力气才保留住最后的冷静：“……从我家滚出去。”

“黄仁俊，我不要你了。”

/14

黄仁俊自知李帝努肯定不想见到他，他也不知道该如何面对李帝努，索性就向公司申请调离了总部。

离开N城，没有长大的情人和一团乱的人生被一下斩断丢在身后，他终于可以好好地重新开始，黄仁俊以为他会觉得解脱。

他开始做梦。

梦见李帝努说爱他时的样子，侧着身躺在他身边，鼻尖轻轻地蹭着他的鼻尖，呼吸很暧昧地缠在一起，眷恋又依赖。也梦见李帝努说讨厌他时的样子，眉头很紧地皱起来，眼睛红通通的，站在明与暗的交界处，光照不到他的脸。

越是往远处走，与李帝努有关的回忆就越是如影随形地跟在他身后，潮水一般汹涌地将他湮没，日复一日地工作，他不敢停下，在每一个忽然变安静的瞬间，黄仁俊孤零零地坐在空荡又陌生的办公室里，却期望李帝努像从前一样忽然出现，抓着他躲进没有人的会议室，在黑暗里十指相扣，安静地同他接吻。

四目相对，还没开口就一起没有缘故地笑出来，傻得像一对真正的情痴爱侣。

浑浑噩噩地捱过了春夏秋冬，接到通知调回总公司时黄仁俊竟然生出一点恍若隔世的感觉来。

在总公司仍旧是担任原岗位，但实际上算是升职，黄仁俊看着人事变动通知单，心跳加快到近乎心悸，只觉得体内有什么东西在用力地撞，思念和爱意已经长成一棵参天大树，头破血流也叫嚣着要破开他的身体。

他把这个消息告诉了李楷灿，对方马上就一个电话打了过来，在电话那头嘤嘤直哭。

“晕，快点回来吧黄仁俊。你不知道这一年多来我的宝贝渽民尼被李帝努这个疯子欺负得有多惨，好几次加班差点猝死在公司里呢呜呜呜。”

黄仁俊多少从李楷灿那里听到了一些李帝努的近况，说来好笑，他离开N城后，李楷灿和罗渽民竟成了他和李帝努之间唯一的交集。

李帝努他最后还是只身一人去了美国，销声匿迹了几个月，再回来时已经是人人口中的“小李总”，工作上行事大胆狠辣又不留情面，从不避讳商场上的针锋相对，大家都敬他、畏他，没有人敢看轻他。

李帝努像是憋着一股火气，遇神杀神，遇佛杀佛，罗渽民偏偏就撞在了枪口上，没少被李帝努使绊子，连带着李楷灿也饱受煎熬，每天都在祈祷黄仁俊能回来分担一点李帝努的疯劲。

尽管黄仁俊已经做足了心里准备，但是赤裸裸地面对李帝努的冷漠时，说不难过的话是假的。

他一直都是胆小鬼，受过一次伤就不敢再把心敞开，不相信他值得被爱，不相信他也有爱人的能力，瞻前顾后，犹犹豫豫，所以又伤了一颗柔软的心。

这一次胆小鬼先鼓起勇气走向他，他能不能不要把他推开？

/15

不知道是巧合还是故意，黄仁俊的新办公室竟然就在李帝努办公室不远的地方，李帝努每天上下班都要经过他的办公室。每次李帝努路过他办公室门口时，黄仁俊的视线都不由自主地跟着他的身影走远，只是李帝努就像根本不知道他的存在，从来没有施舍过他一个眼神。

午后去泡完咖啡从茶水间出来，黄仁俊的双腿就像是有自主意识一样，不自觉地就走到了李帝努的办公室门口，李帝努在上班时间很少出来，常常在办公室里一坐就是一整天，黄仁俊偶尔能够在员工进出他的办公室时，透过开合的门缝看见他坐在办公桌前工作的模样。

紧锁着眉头，嘴角也向下抿，好像总是不满意的样子。

黄仁俊伸出手指，隔着遥远的距离去抚平他的眉头，撑起他的嘴角，但对方却偏偏把脸拉得更黑，黄仁俊不开心地把食指和拇指“啪”地合在一起，试图隔空把那张让人又爱又恨的帅气脸蛋捏扁，对着空气小声抱怨道：“坏蛋……”

总是出现在我面前，总是让我觉得在意，太坏了。

告诉我吧，你还爱我吗？

黄仁俊下班的时候，李帝努办公室的灯还亮着。

以前李帝努陪他一起加班的时候，知道黄仁俊的身体娇气得很，喝冰的会胃疼，喝咖啡会头疼，不许黄仁俊喝冷萃咖啡，每次都会去泡两杯热乎乎的蜂蜜西柚红茶，一杯给黄仁俊一杯给自己，捧着杯子慢慢地喝，乖乖地等他。

喝多了李帝努也渐渐喜欢上了蜂蜜西柚红茶的味道，在黄仁俊家里囤了好多茶包。

黄仁俊泡了杯蜂蜜西柚红茶送到了李帝努的办公室，李帝努掀了掀眼皮看了一眼桌上的茶，便又将视线移回到了电脑屏幕上，声音很冷淡：“拿走。”

黄仁俊像是没察觉到他此刻的忙碌和话语里的疏远，说道：“你不是喜欢喝这个茶吗？”

工作一次又一次被黄仁俊打断，李帝努不悦地抬眼看向黄仁俊，黄仁俊也不避讳地看了回去，俩人对视了半晌，他才又恢复了无表情的平静：“人是会变的，我已经不喜欢喝茶了。”

“……但你还是很讨厌我，对不对？”

李帝努像是猝不及防地被戳穿了什么，愣了一下，然后撇开了视线，脸上的表情绷得很直，声音也硬邦邦的：“没有。”

明明就是还讨厌我。黄仁俊撇了撇嘴，在心里腹诽道。

但是俩人重逢以来，黄仁俊还是第一次看到李帝努有了无表情以外的表情，见对方态度松动，便厚着脸皮更加得寸进尺起来：“那我们能不能冰释前嫌，好好相处？”

李帝努还没回答，便看到黄仁俊脸上露出一点为难的神色：“你也不想我们之间的事情影响到其他共处的同事，耽误工作，对吧，小李总？”

不知道是不是被黄仁俊那一声公事公办的“小李总”说动了，又或者是李帝努面对黄仁俊时近乎惯性的顺从，他的态度不自觉地软化了下来，思索了一会儿，便点了点头，答应了黄仁俊这个请求。

/16

那之后李帝努面对黄仁俊时态度缓和了许多，不再是冷冰冰的拒绝姿态，只是俩人实在少有共处的机会，黄仁俊只能指望每周的周会，是他为数不多能够光明正大地盯着李帝努看的时间。

但今天不知道是什么缘故，周会已经开始了半小时了，李帝努竟然还没有出现。

就在黄仁俊焦躁不安的时候，李帝努一下从外面推开了会议室的门，脸上戴着个口罩，说了声“抱歉”便快步走到了自己的位置上坐下。

黄仁俊一直盯着李帝努看，自然看见了他摘下口罩时有些泛红的脸颊和红通通的鼻头，李帝努从口袋里掏出了一盒药，在手心里倒了两粒便和着水咽了下去。

黄仁俊过去不知道看过多少次这个场景，一下便看出来了，是过敏了。

  
李帝努从小喜欢运动，身体抵抗力好，能让他生病的东西少之又少，却唯独对暖乎乎又毛茸茸的可爱小动物过敏。

只是这人傻得可爱，明知道自己猫毛过敏，还在某个雷雨天里捡了只瑟瑟发抖的小流浪猫回家，一边打喷嚏一边给小猫咪喂奶。

黄仁俊实在看不下去，便强硬地接手了小猫咪的照顾起居任务，李帝努全副武装地站在他划的“李帝努不可入内”圆圈范围外，看着黄仁俊拿奶瓶给小猫咪喂奶，笑眯眯地开口：“我觉得我们好像一家三口哦，我是爸爸，你是妈妈，奉植是宝宝。”

彼时黄仁俊的怀里还揣着喝奶喝得正欢的毛绒小猫咪，手上的动作温柔极了，语气却是张牙舞爪地扮凶：“谁说我要跟你一起养猫了？”

李帝努一愣，面上的笑意一下消散了，又懵又委屈地站在远处，像只淋了雨的大狗，可怜巴巴的，黄仁俊见他这样子觉得好笑，慢悠悠地开口：“我还要养狗狗，大只的，温柔的狗狗。”

黄仁俊其实很喜欢小动物，每次路过宠物店时都会不自觉地停下来瞟两眼，只是李帝努对动物毛过敏，每次都避之不及，他便也从来没提起过养宠物的事情。

结果过几天李帝努竟然抱了一只萨摩耶回来，一进门就兴奋地跟他说：“仁俊！我对萨摩耶竟然不过敏！”

黄仁俊一出来就看见一只白色棉花团子窝在李帝努的怀里，一见到黄仁俊便咧开了嘴，绒绒的尾巴也晃了起来，这一大一小都热切地盯着黄仁俊看，一下就被幸福感充盈，像有一汪温水在胸口轻轻晃动。

黄仁俊离开时走得匆忙，不知道他走后这一猫一狗过得好不好，会不会在早上偷偷钻进被窝的时候才发现妈妈已经不在了，着急地四处找寻他，又或者根本已经忘了他。  


周会结束后，黄仁俊才从别人口中听说，原来李帝努今天早上会迟到，是因为奉植突然生病了，一早起来上吐下泻把他吓坏了，急吼吼地送去看兽医，来回一折腾就迟了。

“看不出来，冷冰冰的小李总也有这样的一面呀，他的温柔都留给猫和狗了吧。”

“从来没见过小李总这么焦急的样子，是真的把它们当做自己的孩子在养吧。”

“这个三口之家还缺一个女主人，不知道会是哪个幸运的女人呢…”

茶水间里永远是同事们闲聊八卦的最佳场合，年轻有为又神秘的小李总则永远是话题的中心，平时黄仁俊没少来这儿探听李帝努的消息，也乐于了解在他空缺的日子里李帝努究竟是什么模样的，今天却越听心里越憋闷。

他不喜欢李帝努身旁那个位置总是大喇喇地写着“空缺待补”，也控制不住自己冒出一点不切实际的幻想来：李帝努的在意和失态，会不会有一点是与他有关呢？

刚打完针的小猫蔫蔫的，无精打采地蜷成一团窝在办公室的沙发上，大狗狗寸步不离地守在它旁边，在沙发附近走来走去，偶尔低下头用湿漉漉的鼻头去蹭蹭小猫的脸颊。

李帝努确认过这俩都安然无恙的待着自己的视线范围内后，才放心地投身工作，忙碌完再次抬起头时，沙发上空空荡荡，哪还有那一猫一狗的影子。

他心下一紧，起身出了办公室去寻，只是刚走了没几步就看见了那两个“离家出走”的孩子。大白狗背上驮着灰纹小猫，屁颠颠地跑到了黄仁俊脚边，平时霸道又傲娇的小猫咪很温顺地被黄仁俊抱在怀里，眯着眼去蹭黄仁俊的脸颊，闹腾的狗狗也安安静静地把下巴搁在黄仁俊的大腿上求摸。

李帝努站在原地，看着那一猫一狗在黄仁俊身边撒娇，久久，才对着那个方向开口唤道。

“年糕，回来。”  


/17

自从那天过后，黄仁俊就常常向李帝努问起奉植和年糕的近况，偶尔也会在晚上给李帝努打视频通话，和它们说说话，两个小家伙一见到黄仁俊就兴奋极了，扒拉着手机屏幕恨不得钻到屏幕的另一端，在黄仁俊的怀里撒娇打滚。

李帝努每次都会坐在镜头照不到的地方静静地看着，只露出一点衣角，视频通话的时间一到就哄一猫一狗去睡觉：“乖，跟妈妈说晚安。”然后屏幕一黑，通话便被他不留情面地挂断了，一个多余的字也不会说。

每到这个时候，黄仁俊就觉得自己特别像一个只能够定期看望小孩的离异妈妈，事实上也没有什么差别。

这天下班后，黄仁俊主动找到了李帝努办公室，还带了一大包东西：“我给年糕买了新玩具，还给奉植买了它爱吃的罐头。”

见李帝努面露犹豫，黄仁俊绞着手指局促地解释道：“虽然我们俩已经分开了，但它们毕竟是我和你共同养大的，我只是……想它们了。”

黄仁俊说到后面语调都低了下来，李帝努忽然觉得自己就像是阻碍前妻和孩子见面的单亲爸爸，若是拒绝实在显得太不近人情，又好像他还对那一段过去耿耿于怀。

……何况孩子是无辜的。每次通完视频电话年糕都会在黑了的屏幕前怅然若失地坐好久，发出很可怜的呜咽声，奉植甚至会在半夜时偷偷跑过来守着他的手机睡觉。

黄仁俊一走进家门，年糕就早已感应到了似的站在玄关处等他，开心地抬起前爪搭在他的大腿上，黑曜石一样的眼睛亮亮地闪着光，尾巴摇得欢快。

奉植站在远一点的地方，目光却一动不动地盯着黄仁俊看，尾巴尖轻轻地左右晃着，很矜持地表达着自己此时的喜悦。

黄仁俊把自己带来的东西拿出来，陪它们俩玩了一会儿。李帝努做好了晚饭端出来，习惯性地随便调了部电影后，才意识到自己好不容易纠正的旧习惯，在黄仁俊面前竟然没有一点用。

电影的画面已经跳出来，黄仁俊像是想到什么，忽然开口，带着一点怀旧的神色：“记得吗？以前我们一起看电影，你经常看到一半就睡着了。”  
  
“都已经过去了，还提这些干什么。”电视屏幕的光映在李帝努脸上，看不清他的表情。

黄仁俊脸上的表情一黯：“……如果我说我过不去呢？”

“家里的密码锁没有换，我以前给它们买的衣服和玩具都还留着。一走进来，好像所有回忆都跑回来了。”黄仁俊看向李帝努，语气很低落，近乎是哀求道，“我想回来，回到你身边。”

李帝努沉默地和黄仁俊对视着，不知道是谁先有了动作，俩人之间的距离越来越短，鼻尖已经很亲昵地碰在了一起，李帝努却忽然往后退了一点，再次拉开了距离：“你觉得我会亲你？”

“黄仁俊，我凭什么要一直待在原地等你？”  
  
黄仁俊茫然地睁开了半阖上的双眼，一下愣住了，面上的神色不知是无措还是受伤，垂着眼咬住了下唇。

李帝努看见了他尽力想要掩饰住的红眼圈，忽然觉得烦躁不已，胸口一团无名火烧得灼热。

为什么，为什么黄仁俊总要来招惹他？

他自暴自弃地靠过去吻住了黄仁俊的唇，吻得很凶，更像是咬，一只手去解他衣服的扣子，将黄仁俊整个人压进沙发里时，恶狠狠地开口，比起说给黄仁俊，却更像是说给自己听。

“我已经不是以前的李帝努了。”

  
/18

黄仁俊本以为那一晚过后，他和李帝努即便不是和好如初，他们之间至少也会有什么不一样。

但是什么都没有，走进公司后的李帝努和往常一样，礼貌又疏离，在电梯或走廊上遇见黄仁俊时也仅止于点头打招呼，就好像什么都没有发生过一样。

黄仁俊有些懵，想不通李帝努为什么会这样，几乎要怀疑那天晚上只是他做的一个旖旎潮湿的梦。

  
“什么？”李楷灿已经顾不上是在饮品店里，猛地提高了音量，一双眼睛瞪得圆圆的，震惊到结巴，“所、所以，你们上床了？就这样？”

黄仁俊摸不准李楷灿的态度，咬着吸管“啊”了一声算是回应。

“哈？不是……你们什么都没说清楚矛盾也没解开突然之间上什么床啊？”李楷灿很无语，下一秒又不嫌事大地接着发散思维，“所以李帝努为什么这样？对你腻了？心心念念了那么久跟你上完床发现也不过如此？知道吧，有的渣男就是这样的。”

黄仁俊觉得李楷灿的说法有道理，自动忽略了最后一句话：“上次太突然了，我没准备好……要不我今天晚上准备好再去他家一次？”

“别，那样你们不就变炮友了吗？你到底是想跟他重新开始还是想跟他做爱啊。”

“那怎么办？”黄仁俊挫败地捂住脸，小声哀嚎，“完蛋了，被我搞砸了。”

“那你明天去跟他说清楚，问问他下了床就翻脸不认人到底是什么意思啊！”

李楷灿怒其不争，替黄仁俊设想出了无数种黄仁俊去找李帝努讨说法时的场景，并拟出了相应的发言草稿，再三叮嘱黄仁俊千万不可以再不明不白地跟人谈到床上去了。

但是黄仁俊一走进李帝努的办公室就什么都忘光了，踌躇了半天，选了个平淡的开场白：“这么晚了还在工作吗？”

李帝努坐在办公桌前头也没抬，似乎真的抽不出空来：“有事吗？我现在很忙。”

听到他这么说，黄仁俊更拿不出那些情情爱爱的事来打扰李帝努了，嘴巴张了张，最后也只憋出一句干巴巴的关心：“你最近好像总是工作到很晚，注意身体，不要病倒了。”

李帝努放在沙发上的手机突然震了一下，这才终于抬起头瞥了一眼，又埋头开始工作：“没什么事的话临走前可以帮我把手机拿给我一下吗？谢谢。”

拿起手机时屏幕又亮了起来，黄仁俊鬼使神差般地输入了李帝努以前的解锁密码，0723，是他们俩的生日数字加在一起。

意料之外地，锁屏一下子就解开了，李帝努还用着这个密码。

黄仁俊怔愣地站在原地盯着手机屏幕发呆，大脑反应了好久才接收到这个事实。

李帝努这时才像是忽然想起什么似的，倏地起身快步走了过来，黄仁俊被他突然的动作吓得往后退了一步，脚后跟撞到沙发脚一下跌坐在了沙发上，他俯下身一把夺回了自己手机。

李帝努拿着手机，眼睛左看右看偏偏不去看黄仁俊，多余地解释道：“是因为习惯了，习惯了所以才没有改，你不要多想。”

“哦……”黄仁俊也不知道是信了还是没信，心不在焉地点了点头。

“小李总，你看这个方案——”秘书的声音随着开门声响起，又在看到李帝努背对着门口俯下身跟沙发上黄仁俊的身影重叠在一起的场景时戛然而止。

李帝努转过头来冷冷地瞥了她一眼，秘书瞬间噤声，瑟瑟发抖地把门又关上了。

/19

没过几天李帝努竟然真的病倒了，一觉醒来浑身软得没力气，强撑着给秘书打了个电话交代完今天的工作内容，便又倒回了床上。

他意识朦胧地躺在床上，在再次失去意识前迷迷糊糊地想着：都怪黄仁俊。

黄仁俊今天一整天都没看到李帝努，第六次在李帝努办公室周围转悠的时候秘书终于忍不住开口了：“黄主管……小李总今天生病了没来公司。”

“生病了？”黄仁俊听完这话也顾不上心思被当面拆穿的尴尬了，焦急地转身离开了办公室。

上回他去李帝努家时特意留心了一下，生活用品全都是单人份的，整个家里的活物除了他自己大概只剩下那一猫一狗了。他孤零零一个人，病了哪还有人可以照顾他？

李帝努的家安静空荡得渗人，黄仁俊一走进他房间，便看到李帝努病恹恹地窝在被子里，精致漂亮的脸蛋上浮着淡淡的潮红，眉头轻轻地蹙着，睫毛也一下一下地发着抖，显然睡得并不安稳。

黄仁俊将手背探上他额头时被滚烫的温度吓了一跳，连忙去倒了杯水来，从药箱里翻出了退烧药，叫醒了李帝努：“吃了药再睡。”

李帝努皱了皱眉，缓缓睁开了双眼，目光还很朦胧，愣愣地盯着黄仁俊看了半天，突然弯着眼睛笑了出来。

“仁俊……”

黄仁俊一下看呆了，重逢以来他看到的李帝努总是面无表情的，皱着眉的，极尽所能地冷漠的，如今只一笑便是春暖花开，冰山裂开一角化作潺潺的春水。

但下一秒李帝努的笑就收敛了，他闭上了眼睛，小声自言自语：“是梦吧……跟真的一样……”

黄仁俊又推了推李帝努，他才终于彻底清醒过来，乖顺地坐起来吃了药，又躺了回去。黄仁俊替他掖紧了被子，想去厨房给他煮个粥喝，刚转过身就被抱住了腰，李帝努把脸埋在他腰间，瓮声瓮气地开口：“我生病了……”

那声音虽然低哑却因为没力气显得绵软，这一刻，褪去了平日里小李总冷面的李帝努像是又变回了当初那个大男生，会在无助的时候第一个想到黄仁俊，撒娇似的展示着自己的脆弱。

很多次黄仁俊下班后站在李帝努的办公室外，看见他孤零零地坐在办公桌前，一个人支撑着这个公司运行，都很想走上前去抱抱他。

黄仁俊转过身，伸出手回抱住了李帝努，在他的额头印下一个轻柔的吻。

李帝努不满足地微微扬起脸，做出了一个索吻的动作，却又在俩人的唇碰上的前一秒如梦初醒般地往后躲了躲，很紧张的样子：“…我生病了。”

黄仁俊第二次被李帝努拒绝，恼羞成怒地把人用被子裹成一个蚕茧，气呼呼地去厨房给李帝努煮粥了。

/20

黄仁俊一直等到李帝努退了烧才离开，回到家后仍然放心不下，发了个消息问李帝努身体好些了没有，等待李帝努回复的间隙，他瞥见了圣诞节新电影上映的预告片，是李帝努喜欢的导演。

他想了想，把那个预告片也转发给了李帝努，想约他圣诞节一起去看首映。

李帝努一直没有回复，不知道是不是已经睡了。黄仁俊盯着平静的对话框瘪了瘪嘴，点开了朋友圈，刷新的小圆圈转了几圈，跳出了一张照片，来自李帝努。

【好久没感受到家的味道。[图片]】

罗渽民在照片下留了一句意味不明的评论：窗户倒影里那位卷发美女挺漂亮的。

黄仁俊点开了那张照片，是一桌非常丰盛的饭菜，色泽鲜亮，摆盘用心，看着就让人食欲大增，自己今天在他家煮的白粥跟这比起来可以说得上是寒碜。

照片左上角露出的一半窗户玻璃里，的确倒映出了一个女人的身影。

退出时李帝努已经回复了他的信息，是非常简短的两句话。

【好多了，谢谢。】

【黄仁俊，我们都向前看吧。】 

黄仁俊又点开了朋友圈，放大了李帝努发的那张照片，尽力想看清楚窗户倒影上那个女人的模样，却愈看愈模糊，“啪嗒”一声落下的泪水弄花了手机屏幕。

泪水像断了线的珠越落越多，有一只无形的手拧紧了黄仁俊的心脏，从胸口延伸出一阵空落落的疼。  
  
李帝努确实没有义务一直停在原地等他。当初两人分手时断得彻底，是黄仁俊一厢情愿地要与他重修于好，抓着一点虚无缥缈的希望就视作心意互通的证据，近乎胡搅蛮缠地挤进李帝努现在的生活里，总觉得只要他再努力一点，就可以打动李帝努。

从来没想过有一天李帝努会遇见新的人，开始没有他的新生活，然后温柔却无奈地告诉他：黄仁俊，我们都向前看吧。

/21

圣诞节那一天，天很应景地下起了雪，黄仁俊最终还是一个人去看了那部电影。

看完电影，他从电影院出来一个人街上慢慢地走，忽然想起他和李帝努一起度过的那个圣诞节，黄仁俊心血来潮想要做姜饼，李帝努被他打发出去买材料，回来的时候裹挟着一身的寒气一下抱住他，笑眯眯地看着黄仁俊冻得在他的怀里怪叫。

姜饼出炉时李帝努很贴心地配了两杯香草拿铁，俩人一起凑在桌前点评黄仁俊做的姜饼，糖放多了，饼干也烤得有点焦了，却还是被李帝努吃了个精光。

黄仁俊撑着下巴看李帝努吃完饼干，突发奇想地开口问道：“吃这么多饼干，接吻的时候会有姜糖的味道吗？”

李帝努凑过来搂住黄仁俊的腰，笑得见牙不见眼，噘起嘴巴：“那要跟我接吻验证看看吗？”

屋内的暖气开得很足，黄仁俊被李帝努亲得缺氧，晕晕乎乎的也没琢磨出到底有没有姜糖的味道，李帝努抱着他轻轻地晃着，脸贴着他的脸，闭着眼梦呓般轻轻开口：“仁俊，仁俊，我会永远爱你的…”

  
等到黄仁俊回过神来时，才发现自己已经走到了李帝努家楼下。

黄仁俊看向李帝努家紧闭的窗户，不着边际地想着，此刻李帝努会在做什么呢？是不是也像曾经和他在一起时一样，跟那个女人一起甜甜蜜蜜地抱在一起，说着永远爱她的情话。  
  
不知道站了多久，直到雪花落满他的肩头，黄仁俊忽然觉得全身的力气都像被抽空了，一下跌坐在了雪地里。  
  
他太冷了，也很累。

黄仁俊拿出手机拨通了李帝努的电话，电话那头响了两声便被人接了起来，李帝努低沉的声音顺着电话传进他的耳朵：“喂。”

黄仁俊屏住呼吸听了三秒，电话那一头很安静，没有吵闹的电视声，也没有旁人的声音，只有李帝努平缓绵长的呼吸声。

直到李帝努又重复地“喂”了一声，黄仁俊才慢吞吞地开口说话：“李帝努，首先祝你圣诞节快乐，希望没有打扰到你，对不起，我还是忍不住想要打电话给你。”

“……黄仁俊。”

一听到李帝努的声音，黄仁俊又忍不住鼻酸，眼前变得氤氲模糊：“我总是想太多，不敢面对自己的心，一直消耗着你的爱，直到分开后才发现原来我更离不开你。分手后我每天都睡不好，总是想起你，所以追回来对你死缠烂打，对不起，当初没能对你更好，对不起。”

“等过了十二点，我就失恋整整七百二十三天了。”冬日的寒风冷得刺骨，吹在黄仁俊刚流过泪的脸颊上，又疼又冰，他吸了吸鼻子，鼻音很重，“李帝努，求求你，告诉我吧，你还爱我吗？”

电话那一端沉默了很久，黄仁俊脱力地往后一倒躺在了雪地里，心想，他就这样死在大雪里也好，总好过心痛而死。

他听见李帝努叹气的声音，然后是一阵窸窸窣窣的动静：“黄仁俊，你现在在哪里？”

“我在——”黄仁俊还未说完，李帝努的家门就被人猛地推开了，他一下坐了起来，看到鞋子刚穿了一半就往外走的李帝努惊讶得张大了嘴，李帝努脚步一顿，也看见了一身雪的他，黄仁俊后知后觉地伸手去拍自己头上和背上的雪，傻乎乎地笑出来，露出了一颗尖尖的虎牙。

/22

李帝努常常会觉得，黄仁俊在他的生命里，已经变成他避无可避的生长痛。

从穿过晚风与他双唇相贴时开始，手把手地教他享受爱欲的声色犬马，在细水长流的亲密里，一点一点地教会他爱，却也能轻描淡写地否定他们曾拥有的一切，干脆利落地转身离开，留他一个人在日复一日的痛苦中近乎撕扯着长成一个真正的大人。

同样都是黄仁俊，为什么在给过他那样多的欢愉和幸福后，也能让他的爱变得面目全非？  


当年在得知黄仁俊申请调往分公司时，李帝努其实有一肚子的质问想问，为什么黄仁俊可以就这样不声不响地离开他？是因为他的存在让黄仁俊感到不便了，抑或是他本来就只是黄仁俊闲时的消遣，玩腻了便能潇洒地抽身离开？

他的真心，他的痴情，在和黄仁俊分开后变得愈发讽刺。

他应该记恨黄仁俊，却无法不爱他，更无法反抗自己想见他的念头在年年月月的压抑中越来越强烈。

所以即便他清楚这未必是一个明智的决定，却还是第一次动用自己身为“小李总”的权力将黄仁俊又调了回来，一遍又一遍地在心底告诉自己，他只是想知道黄仁俊现在过得好不好。

只是见到黄仁俊的第一眼李帝努就后悔了，他们离得那么近，黄仁俊身上熟悉的香气萦绕在他的呼吸间，只是短暂的双手交握便让他浑身震颤，拼命地作出平静冷漠的模样，才能抑制住他想要用力地拥人入怀的冲动。

但那人竟然先走近他，可怜得像一只走丢了的猫咪，告诉李帝努他过得并不好，他想回到他身边。

但是这一次，他还要做那个一头热地献出真心和爱意的傻瓜吗？

李帝努不知道，他依然爱黄仁俊，但是做傻瓜也是一件需要勇气和决心的事情。

李帝努的脚踩在雪地上发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的动静，走向黄仁俊时，他的心跳得很快，难以自抑地想看着他，想吻他，想紧紧拥抱到他喊痛，把他整个人连骨带皮嚼碎吞进肚子里。

走到黄仁俊身边时，黄仁俊还傻乎乎地坐在雪地里仰头看着他，李帝努单膝跪在了那人身边，很凶又很温柔地吻住了他，贴着那人的唇叹息般低声道：“你赢了，黄仁俊。”

这一刻，他忽然明白，爱永远是决定以外的未知数，不管经历多少次，李帝努永远，永远没办法对黄仁俊心狠。他此生拥有的全部爱意和宽容，全都倾倒在黄仁俊这里了。

每一次他试图对黄仁俊保持冷酷，试图远离黄仁俊，最后总会再走回他身边。

他们是无法分开的命运。

他认输了。

/23

“等等！”煽情的氛围忽然被打断，黄仁俊缩着脖子往后一躲，脸蛋被冻得红通通的，很不好意思地小声开口，“冻太久了，流鼻涕了……”

李帝努哭笑不得，手指在他冰冰凉凉的鼻尖恶狠狠地一抹，又凑过去想亲他。

“等等等等——！”黄仁俊再一次紧急叫停，面对李帝努不满的眼神，底气不足地问道，“那、那你照片上那个女人……”

“嗯？”李帝努一时间没反应过来，眼珠子转了一圈，才弯起了眼睛。

“傻瓜呀……”

“姐姐她也很想你。”

\- FIN -


End file.
